


Ты принес с собою дождь

by Aralle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralle/pseuds/Aralle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "Майкрофт и Лестрейд целуются под дождем"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты принес с собою дождь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Bring the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203974) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Честно говоря, кровь в основном не моя. Почти вся принадлежит нападавшему. Пока парамедик перевязывает скверный порез на ладони, думаю, что бронежилет — великое изобретение. Достаточно одной-единственной раны, и вот уже сложно печатать, писать, есть, пить, да что угодно.

Наблюдаю за Шерлоком и Джоном, его вездесущей тенью, — они идут мимо Донован в китайский ресторан на ставший уже ритуалом ужин, и тут замечаю, как к оцеплению подъезжает черный автомобиль. Распахнув заднюю дверь почти на ходу, появляется Майкрофт, а внезапно разверзшиеся небеса обрушивают на землю стену дождя.

Краем глаза вижу, как Шерлок останавливается и смотрит на брата.

Но Майкрофт, похоже, этого не замечает. Он быстро ныряет под ленту и идет ко мне. Почти бегом. Он вообще бегал когда-нибудь? Пожалуй, нет. Но в его походке — торопливость, и Шерлок, без сомнений, тоже это замечает.  
Поднимаюсь и иду навстречу. Дождь льет стеной, заставляя рубашку прилипнуть к телу, я, прихрамывая, пересекаю автостоянку. Все болит, но мне плевать, встреча с ним — вот что самое важное.

— Грегори, — голос Майкрофта прерывается, мы почти сталкиваемся под его зонтом. — Грегори, — шепчет он. — Я слышал... Я думал...

 

Он так близко, что можно почувствовать его дрожь, и что-то сжимается внутри. Я уже видел его таким — в постели, в темноте комнаты, но за ее пределами никогда. Не на глазах у всего мира. Улыбаюсь и выставляю руку.

— Не моя. Ну, в основном.

Майкрофт берет мою руку и прикасается губами к повязке, а затем прижимает ладонь к своей щеке.

— Пойми, — говорит он, склонив голову к моей, а я придвигаюсь к нему, обнимаю за талию свободной рукой, — что я боюсь за тебя.

Я все ближе к его губам, чувствую капли на его щеках — видимо, дождь. Руки Майкрофта обнимают меня, прижимая к себе, а губы накрывают мои. У них вкус чая. Его язык ласкает мой рот, вначале осторожно — как всегда, будто не уверен, что ему рады. Это нелепо: Шерлок однажды назвал его "самый опасный человек из всех, кого вы когда-либо встречали" и был прав, черт бы его побрал. Но когда Майкрофт целует меня, особенно сейчас, он делает это как никогда бережно и осторожно.

Адреналин до сих пор будоражит кровь, и я отвечаю на несмелые ласки Майкрофта, жадно целуя. Чувствую, как он напрягается и стонет. Этот звук отдается в паху. Прижимаюсь к нему, наши языки сплетаются, я слегка кусаю его нижнюю губу, лаской смягчаю укус.

Позади раздается покашливание.

— Вы двое, вы в своем уме? — спрашивает знакомый голос.

Майкрофт не прерывает поцелуй, он убирает руку с моей спины и что-то показывает Шерлоку. Вернее, могу только предполагать, что он делает, потому что стою, закрыв глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом, запахом, ощущениями. Он отрывается, когда стихают шаги Шерлока, и касается своим лбом моего.

— Твоя безопасность… — начинает Майкрофт.

 

— Да, — обрываю его, не желая начинать этот разговор сейчас, в дождь, пока половина моей команды притворяется, что ничего не видит. Другая половина пялится совершенно открыто.

— Я здесь закончил, — бормочу я. — И дождь идет, если ты еще не заметил. Может... в машину? — машу в ее сторону.

— Конечно, — соглашается Майкрофт. Он ведет меня к автомобилю, по-прежнему обнимая за талию.

Замечаю, что Антеи нет на заднем сиденье.

— Я отпустил ее на вечер, — объясняет Майкрофт, усаживаясь рядом со мной. — Грегори, мы должны обсудить...

Неважно, о чем он хочет поговорить. Определенно, это не то, что я планировал. Я разворачиваюсь к нему.

— Послушай, Майкрофт, я не…

Да пошло оно все! Тут слова не помогут. Замечаю следы крови на лице Майкрофта — там, где он прижимался к моей руке. Автомобиль трогается с места и степенно отъезжает. Бросаю взгляд на стекло, отделяющее салон от водителя. Я знаю, что он (или она — как-то раз это была Антея) не может услышать нас. Тем не менее, это заставляет меня остановиться. Только на мгновение.

— Майкрофт... — начинаю снова. — Послушай...

Все мысли вылетают из головы, когда я чувствую мягкое прикосновение его губ, его языка. Приоткрываю рот, приглашая его.

— Я знаю, — говорит он между поцелуями. — У тебя опасная работа.

Еще один поцелуй, укус, ласка.

— И твоя должность предполагает определенный риск.

Его рука гладит мою шею и подбородок, губами он повторяет ее маршрут.

— И в том числе ты рискуешь собой.

Его руки борются с влажной тканью, которая облепила меня, как вторая кожа.

— Но, Грегори...

Он расстегивает пуговицы, его язык ласкает мою шею. Руки опускаются к ремню, ослабляя, выдергивают рубашку. Неожиданно он встает на колени в узком пространстве салона. В голову приходит мысль: нужно радоваться тому, что Британское правительство пользуется автомобилями, в которых на заднем сиденье достаточно места для ног. Откидываю голову на спинку, пока он расстегивает ширинку на моих брюках.

— Ты должен понять, что очень, очень важен для меня.

Майкрофт начинает осторожно поглаживать. Возбуждаюсь еще больше.

— Очень.

Он обхватывает губами мой член, и у меня отключается зрение. Все, что я чувствую — его рот, горячий, влажный и жадный. Опускаю руки ему на плечи и слышу свой стон.

— Да, Грегори, — шепчет Майкрофт, вибрация его голоса бьет прямо в мошонку.

Резко вдыхаю, когда он полностью берет член в рот, пробегая по нему языком, дразня зубами и ладонью.

— Майкрофт... — я ощущаю приближение оргазма, его руки мягко сжимают яички. — Майкрофт!

Он стонет с членом во рту, и мир взрывается. Кричу, кончая в него. Руки, через которые прошла добрая половина указов правительства Ее Величества, сжимают мои бедра, Майкрофт все еще удерживает меня во рту, пока я успокаиваюсь. Он сглатывает и отстраняется, аккуратно надевая трусы на мой по-прежнему чувствительный член, и застегивает брюки. Автомобиль мягко останавливается.

— Мы дома, храбрый рыцарь, — бормочет Майкрофт, поднимаясь, чтобы сесть рядом.

Дверь автомобиля открывается, и Майкрофт помогает мне выйти, приобняв ведет вверх по лестнице. Если водитель и видит мою расстегнутую рубашку, растрепанные волосы и смущенное выражение лица, то он молчит.  
Пока Майкрофт открывает дверь, замечаю, что ливень закончился, и дует нежный весенний ветерок, обещая еще больше дождливых дней.

В ночной тишине, когда я снова возбужден, чувствуя дыхание Майкрофта на своем плече, его член внутри, — сегодня мы поменялись местами — я вновь ощущаю легкое дуновение через открытое окно.

В ночной тишине, когда я снова кончаю и слышу его дрожащий стон, пока он рывками двигается во мне, я задыхаюсь, и прохладный воздух овевает разгоряченную кожу.

В ночной тишине, когда я уже почти отключаюсь в объятьях Майкрофта, смутно слышу, как вновь начинается дождь.

Умиротворение, которого я не чувствовал уже, кажется, вечность, постепенно овладевает мной.

И я засыпаю.

**Author's Note:**

> переведено для команды WTF Sherlock BBC


End file.
